Battle of Green Creek
Visenya Stormrain * Jordin Bolten * † Alaric Locke |Attacking Strength = Kingdom of Lucerne *4500 House Reyne Troops |Defending Strength = Kingdom of Bolten * 2000 Stormrain Troops |Attacking Casualties = Kingdom of Lucerne |Defending Casualties = Kingdom of Bolten }}The Battle of Green Creek 'was a major battle that was fought between the forces of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and the Kingdom of Bolten during the start of the First Bolten-Lucerne War. The Battle of Green Creek would alongside the Fall of Karhold all but end the First Bolten-Lucerne War as following these two events the leadership of Bolten was crushed to such an extent that they could not organize effectively against the coordinated work of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Prelude : '' "I returned to a camp in complete turmoil. When I got off my horse it was John Cole that approached me and told me that Ramsey had spent the ride back screaming how I was to be killed in the most violent and painful way he could devise, and that he planned to retreat back to Karhold. All that remained now was to make it there." : -Domeric Bolten Following the fight between Domeric and Ramsey Bolten and the collapse of the meeting with the Lucernians it was Ramsey's hatred and madness that led him him to decide to put nearly the entire Bolten army into a full retreat back to Karhold. Ramsey was at this point beyond any sort of rational thought and noone dared resist him despite the fact that many believed that Koenisburg was there's for the taking and Roose Bolten wanted the city taken at all costs. While he planned to have nearly the entire army do this he would force his brother Domeric to return to Karhold from a different direction with only House Hornwood and its loyal vassals. As the armies made their retreat back to Karkhold, it was Ramsey that put into work his real plan when he split from the main army and moved north with a large force of cavalry and planned to burn the town of Pomlet to the ground and thus force Domeric to come to its aid, where he would then say he was responsible for the act and ambush his brother's force. After hearing Ramsey talking about his plan to Reek it was Jordin Bolten that snuck into the force of Ramsey as it split off from the main army, and he would send a Raven to Grandlen telling Jamie Lannister of the change. Also learning of this plot it would be Visenya Stormrain that led 2000 of the five thousand Stormrain forces in joining the Ramsey forces and feigned hatred of Domeric which allowed her to get close to Ramsey of whom she planned on killing in order to stop the madness. The Battle : '' "The fool camped for an entire day on the words of a man he hated. He deserved what came on him that night."'' : -Jordin Bolten What Ramsey did not anticipate was the fact that the moment that Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, Britt Lancave and Hedrik Clegane returned to Koenisburg they sent a raven to Jamie Lannister telling him to move against the Boltens. Ramsey had not realized that Jordin Bolten had joined his army but discovered his presence and begin to plot to kill Jordin. Before he could do this Ramsey was fed falce information by Jordin Bolten about a scouting party from Grandlen nearbye which caused Ramsey to camp for an entire day and gave Jamie Lannister enough time to catch Ramsey's force on the bed of the River Creek. Visenya would take part in the Battle of Green Creek where she and her Stormrain forces would silently depart the main army hours before the Lucernians attacked taking with her forces nearly all the horses in the army and thus leaving the Ramsey forces devoid of any further offensive options. Jamie Lannister and his three thousand cavalry would smash into the camp of Ramsey Bolten and in less then twenty minutes nearly the entire force was massacred. It was as everything was falling apart that Ramsey Bolten would switch clothes with his servent Reek of whom he would smash the face of beyond any recegnition so that he could not be found to be not him. When Jamie entered the tent of Ramsey attempting to kill Ramsey or take him prisoner he found nothing but the supposed Reek standing over the destroyed body of "Ramsey Bolten'''". In that moment Jamie went to kill Reek but was stopped by Jordin Bolten who said to let Reek go as he was nothing but a slave they had captured from the Greyjoy's years past. Trusting Jordin Jamie would let "Reek" go and thus Ramsey Bolten escape the battle and made his way back to the Dreadfort. Category:Battle